Office liaisons
by canny-bairn
Summary: The office door is closed, the blinds are shut and the lock is fixed in place.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Hi Jotch (and other CM) fans,**

**If you don't know already, over on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum, there is loads of stuff going on. Importantly, the 2012 Profiler's Choice Awards are coming up, so if you have the time, please have a look on the forum and fill out the nominations ballot. The ballot closes on the 22****nd**** October. **

**All the T&C's are on the forum. I know it means a lot to be nominated in the awards and the people who run the awards work very hard to promote some great CM fanfics, so when you've got the time, go and have a gander.**

**Thanks, Beth (canny-bairn)**

**Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. **

...

JJ closed the office door behind her and leaned against the cool grey wood.

Slowly, she turned her head and eyed the Unit Chief, who was staring at her passively from behind his desk at the other side of the office.

Swallowing her emotions, JJ bit her lower lip nervously.

Anxiously she turned her attention to the necklace that was around her neck, she twirled the silver chain with her fingers while studiously avoiding Hotch's neutral glare.

As she met his eyes once more, JJ smirked in silent victory as he dropped his pen and stood in one fluid motion. She stayed pressed against the door, playing absentmindedly with her necklace as the older profiler stalked towards her, closing the blinds as he passed the window which overlooked the bullpen.

Stopping in front of the petite agent, both of them held their breaths as Hotch hesitantly raised his hand hovering it above JJ's waist.

Without touching her, Hotch inched closer to her body which was standing flat against the solid door. His other hand reached behind her and flicked the lock closed, before he straightened.

As his right hand finally made contact with her waist, both colleagues breathed out a shaky sigh.

Hotch rested his forehead against JJ's, and gently pushed down her hand which was holding the sentimental necklace, to her side.

With one hand on her waist and the other on her right wrist, Hotch growled lowly. "Why do you do this?"

JJ blinked unsurely. "I don't know."

"We can't keep doing this day in, day out." He bemoaned, keeping their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"No?" She asked lightly.

Tightening his hold, Hotch lifted his head and watched as she instinctively raised her chin, offering her lips to him. "JJ..."

They moaned into a desperate and wanton kiss, leaving them breathless once they managed to pull away.

Hotch dropped his hold on her wrist, to run his hand up and down her thigh in slow, determinedly frustrating movements. "Why must you insist on putting your life at risk at every opportunity you get?"

"I don't do it on purpose." JJ retorted softly, raising her hands so her left rested against his broad shoulder while the other fidgeted with the red tie, perfectly knotted in place. "Besides, you do the same thing."

He scoffed, in between nipping her neck lightly beneath his teeth. "That's different."

"Why, because I'm a woman?" She questioned with a raised eye while wrapping the silky red tie around her hand.

"Yes, you're my woman and I refuse to lose you. I can't go through loosing you." He said possessively.

JJ smirked faintly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know but I want to take care of you too, is that so bad?" He asked as his focus of his mouth centred, just under her left ear while his grasp on her tightened wontedly.

Hotch stepped back slightly, as she shook her head, he dragged JJ with him partly due to his clutch on her body and her hand which was still tangled with his tie.

The supervising agent walked backwards, leading them to the couch where ungracefully pulled JJ onto his lap, with her legs dangled over both of his. She shifted slightly causing the male profiler to close his eyes in discomfort.

Once they were settled, JJ smirked at his chiselled set jaw. "The team think we're going over my psych eval."

"No they don't, they're all smarter than that." He retorted before covering her mouth with his once more.

Minutes passed until they needed to brake for air. Tilting her head back, JJ groaned in satisfaction as she felt his hands roam her body, both her skirt and blouse were rumpled upwards as he explored her now familiar frame.

Cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand, JJ sighed in heartfelt and met his concerned expression with a weak smile. "You know I don't put myself in those types of situations on purpose, right? I don't mean to worry you. It just happens. Somehow the job is a part of us just as much as we're part of the job."

"But you do end up in these scenarios. Every time I see you strap on your Kevlar, I worry. I really don't need to see you volunteering for dangerous negotiations." Hotch stressed.

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

"Please don't frighten me anymore." He kissed her swollen lips tenderly. "At least, not for the rest of the week, okay?"

JJ giggled sweetly. "I promise."

Running her hands over his chest, JJ sighed contently before resting her head against his shoulder watching one of his hands drift over her exposed thigh delicately. "Do you really think the team know about us?"

"They're profilers, JJ." He exclaimed dryly.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they know." She shrugged optimistically.

Breathing out a knowing chuckle, Hotch scooted JJ's weightless body so he could adjust himself beneath her. "There's only so many excuses the team are going to believe when they catch me checking you out, or when they find you leaving my hotel room in the middle of the night, or when they see us holding hands on the plane, or why we close the blinds whenever you're in my office."

"I guess." She mumbled.

He smirked at her defeated tone. "Don't get me wrong, I like what we do when the blinds are closed and I love holding your hand and I especially love the reasons behind you leaving my hotel room in the middle of the night as well as particularly enjoying watching your ass in these tight skirts."

JJ swatted his chest with her hand weakly. "Aaron."

He laughed at her chastising. "I don't care what the team know or think they know about us. I love you and I'll take any second I can get alone with you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled lovingly. "And I love checking out your ass in these fetching grey suit pants."

"You do?" Hotch sat back, forcing her head up so he could press a soft kiss to her pink lips.

JJ nodded before humming into the kiss. "This is my favourite suit."

"Really?" He queried as she fingered the lapel of his suit jacket.

She grinned broadly. "Uh-huh. So don't bother changing before you come over to my place tonight."

"As long as you don't change out of this skirt?" He bargained wistfully.

JJ raised an eye. "Only the skirt?"

His eyes explored her body, from her dishevelled hair and rosy cheeks, over her chest and rumpled clothes down to the black stiletto heels on her feet. Satisfied that he had taken in her whole appearance, Hotch growled lowly.

"Keep the shoes on too." With those final words, Hotch kissed her deeply, revealing in the soft moans escaping her throat, filling his silent office after a very trying day.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
